Pinwheel
Pinwheel is a minor antagonist in Dark Souls. The head necromancer of the Catacombs, he stole Gravelord Nito's rite to kindle bonfires for his schemes. Biography Very little is known on Pinwheel's origins, although it is known that he stole the Rite of Kindling from Nito's tomb. He seems to be well-known, as multiple statues depicting his three masks can be seen throughout the Catacombs. Mysterious copies of himself can be found in the room in the Tomb of the Giants leading to Nito's coffin. In his lair, numerous books and tombs pile the room, and skeletons are hanging from the roof, including one on an operating table, implying that he is researching necromancy. When the Chosen One arrives in his lair, Pinwheel's three masks look at each other as if discussing how to deal with the intruder. In battle, Pinwheel attacks by using fire magic, in which he can cast a fireball, a bigger fireball, and a flamethrower. While his magic deals moderate fire damage, they take some time for him to cast and can be avoided by simply running to the side. He can also teleport to another part of the room and summon copies of himself that deal the same amount of fire magic, although they can be defeated in one hit. Defensively, Pinwheel is surprisingly very weak, having only moderate defenses and low health compared to the other mid-game bosses. However, he somewhat makes up for this with the clones he summons that deal just as much damage he normally inflicts. Defeating Pinwheel opens the doorway to the Tomb of the Giants, while the necromancer himself drops one of his three masks and the Rite of Kindling, which allows the Chosen Undead to kindle bonfires further to obtain up to 20 Estus Flasks when they rest at one. Theories Due to the unknown backstory of Pinwheel, numerous theories have been made on the origins of the necromancer. Such theories include having Pinwheel being a minion of Nito, betraying the death god for his own schemes. The most popular theory is that Pinwheel is not one figure, rather three conjoined figures of a father, mother, and child. When his wife and child died, the father stole the Rite of Kindling in an attempt to use the power of Nito himself to resurrect his loved ones. The plan has backfired and the three were merged into a singular entity known as Pinwheel. Pinwheel took to experiment on the undead skeletons of the Catacombs to undo his curse, dumping failed attempts that intimidated him in the deepest depths of the Tomb of the Giants. Gallery Images Pinwheel Concept.png|Concept art of Pinwheel. Pinwheel DS.png|Pinwheel in his lair. Pinwheel heads.png|Pinwheel's masks plan a strategy. Pinwheel servant.png|One of the Pinwheel clones found in the Tomb of the Giants. Videos Dark Souls Pinwheel Boss Fight (4K 60fps) Dark Souls OST - Pinwheel - Extended Dark Souls Story ► Pinwheel Trivia *Pinwheel has the fifth-lowest health of any boss in the game, only surpassing Asylum Demon, Taurus Demon, Capra Demon, and the Bed of Chaos. Navigation Category:Multi-Beings Category:Necromancers Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Souls Villains Category:Collector of Souls Category:Thief Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Homicidal Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Deceased Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Grey Zone Category:Magic Category:Evil Creator Category:Male Category:Summoners Category:Leader Category:Tyrants Category:Enigmatic Category:Elementals